FEAR Presenta Ulrich Stern
by Odd675
Summary: Han pasado años desde que sus amigos y Ulrich han derrotado a XANA y salvado a Franz Hopper de la miseria de XANA..pero Ulrich Stern fue eligido por un grupo que era parte del programa de 2002..el grupo se llama..F.E.A.R First Encounter Assault Recon..
1. Chapter 1

_**Capitulo 1: El Inicio**_

**_2007 8:12 A.M. Lunes 5 de febrero_**

**_Estados Unidos de América, Washington D.C_**

Han pasado 5 años… Jeremie logró materializar a Aelita, salvó a Franz Hopper; y XANA desapareció para siempre. Los chicos aún están en Kadic… pero Ulrich Stern se mudó a Estados Unidos por unirse a un programa que creó el gobierno en 02', para estar en el equipo llamado F.E.A.R (First Encounter Assault Recon).

Ulrich dormía hasta que fue despertado por su despertador (a las 8:12), para ponerse al día en el entrenamiento requerido; debía esforzarse en entrenar con armas y el taekwondo. Se levantó y recordó los consejos que le dieron sus amigos hace años antes de entrar al programa. Los consejos fueron:

-Jeremie: Amigo, recuerda que siempre estaré contigo en espíritu hasta que nos encontremos otra vez. (Jeremie sonríe)

-Odd: Hey! No te preocupes por mí D estaré pendiente de todo, hasta llamarte cada semana para saber como estás y todo eso… n.n Suerte con tu entrenamiento!

-Aelita: um…Ulrich… espero que tengas mucho cuidado… ojalá que vuelvas para visitarme… te esperaré… quiero que estés preparado nn..

-Yumi: Porque? Porque fuiste eligido para ir a ese grupo? Mira..quiero que tengas eso para tu suerte y por tu bien. (Yumi le da un obesquio de collar portado con algo de sol y luna) Este collar te dará mucha vida..nn espero que lo uses… suerte!

Ulrich aún portaba el collar que le dio Yumi; siempre lo veía con orgullo. Después se fue a duchar. Aún tenia la foto de sus amigos (al lado del despertador)… sus mejores amigos… también tiene una foto de Jeremie, Odd, Aelita y Yumi en su billetera para recordarlos siempre.

Ulrich salió de la ducha y se colocó la ropa que eligió para el entrenamiento: Una camisa negra con las marcas iniciales "U.Stern" en el lado izquierdo de su camisa; una polera camuflada con verde oscuro y claro; también porta armas con su arma Beretta M96FS por su seguridad; su pantalón con 2 bolsillos y algunos porta cartuchos para su arma y unas botas negras. Se colocó su reloj de militar en su muñeca derecha; después preparó un bolso, detrás dejó algunas toallas blancas, equipamiento para entrenamiento (Chaleco anti-balas negra militar con su apellido en la espalda de su chaleco, dice: "Stern", porta arma militar, ropa completa de militar, camuflada de gris y negro, cuchillo esencial para rangos cortos o sea cuerpo a cuerpo).

Al estar listo mira la foto de sus amigos junto a su despertador, sonriendo. Abre las cortinas al lado de su cama, ya aparecía el sol de la mañana. Ulrich respira profundamente, preparándose para el entrenamiento. Baja las escaleras y toma una bebida que sacó de su cocina, saliendo por la puerta principal…

Continuará.

Próximo Episodio: El Entrenamiento


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capitulo 2: El Entrenamiento **_

_**2007, 9:30 A.M Lunes 5 de Febrero**_

_**E.E.U.U, Washington D.C**_

_**Clasificado**_

**1ºPiso:**

Ulrich llegó desde la puerta principal del edificio F.E.A.R, pasó por el detector de armas y mostró su I.D (Identificación) al guardia al final del pasillo. Después se fue a la derecha, iba por el elevador y insertó su llave de acceso del nivel 4, máxima seguridad..para bajar al 2do Subterráneo que era la práctica de tiros.

**2do Subterráneo**:

Ulrich, antes de ir al práctica de tiros, cerró sus ojos e piensa en algunos recuerdos que le emocionó al final..El recuerdo era; donde habló con Odd sobre Sissi hace 4 años, por algunas bromas.

Cuando llegó al 2do Subterráneo, Ulrich abrió sus ojos y asombró como se abrían las puertas del elevador, él entraba por la recepción para traer la autorización de usar cualquier arma. Al final, el recepcionista le dijo: "Firme aqui, Sr.Stern". Ulrich miró el cuaderno calificado para firmar, Ulrich ya firmó en ese cuaderno.

De pronto se fue a la izquierda, en la sala de preparación de locker, con su bolso. Ulrich seguía buscando su locker "D-48"..cuando ya lo encontró, colocó su combinación, abrió su locker...

Su locker contenía algunas ropas antiguas usadas por sus previos entrenamientos, hasta tenia su antigua ropa actual que usó en su infancia (ropa adulta).

Ulrich se sienta en el mesón, sacando su bolso, su ropa e armadura para su práctica y poniendo su equipamento..e pensando en algunas cosas..después de unos minutos, Ulrich andaba preparado (con su arma Beretta M9ER, cargada con 9mm), dejó en su bolso en el locker y lo cerró con su candado con combinación.

Iba por la derecha a otra sala que taba al lado de la sala de preparación, aqui estaba la práctica de tiros, Ulrich respiraba y exhala un poco..lo primero iba al arsenal para sacar algunas cajas de municiones de 9mm por su Beretta y selección de arma principal.

El portador de la armeria le decia a Ulrich qué necesitaba...y Ulrich le decia que quería algunas cajas de 9mm y selección del arma principal que es el M16 modificada con 2 cartuchos de 5.12mm

Después de unos minutos, el portador ya cumplía sus pedidos..y hasta le hizo algo especial..le trajo algunas cajas que contenían las balas perforadas para la Beretta...y Ulrich se quedó impresionado e esperaba esas balas que le pidió hace varios meses a ese mismo portador de la armería, incluyendo trajo el M16 modificado con 4 cajas de 5.12mm.

Se había empezado el entrenamiento de Ulrich..y logró disparar a algunas cosas e tuvo muy buena puntería..nunca fallaba en apuntar bien hasta que fue interrumpido por su celular..él terminó su entrenamiento a las 14:05 P.M...

Ulrich tomó su celular y le respondió:

Ulrich: "Mejor que sea urgente, dime"

Rowdy Betters (Jefe del equipo F.E.A.R): "Ulrich..tienes nueva misión que resolver..es una operación clasificada del gobierno..las ordenes previenen del senador.."

Ulrich quedó serio cuando su jefe dijo eso...

Continuará..

Proximo Capitulo 3: "Nueva Misión"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capitulo 3: Nueva Misión**_

**_2007, 14:10 PM Lunes 5 de Febrero_**

_**E.E.U.U Washington D.C**_

_**Clasificado**_

Ulrich seguía en el baño (al lado de la sala de práctica), cansado de practicar mucho..fue a tomar agua del lavamanos y se colocó sus ambos manos sobre el grifo para llenar el agua en sus propios manos..y lo hizo sobre su cara, entonces mira en el espejo..cierra sus ojos y recuerda mucho en su pasado..Un recuerdo donde estuvo hablando con Jeremie sobre Aelita….

_**De regreso en los recuerdos de Ulrich…**_

Ulrich estaba en el cuarto de Jeremie, sentado en la cama y Jeremie hablando sobre Aelita en su silla..las palabras de Jeremie fueron: "Alguna vez no has ha visto una chica como Aelita?" y él dijo: "no..", después que respondió esa respuesta, Jeremie dijo: "si..es verdad, algun día deberías escribir una carta para ella..es que casi nunca hablas con ella..y eso me entristece..pero quizás deberías hablar mucho con ella o escribir una carta para ella..a ella le alegrará mucho cuando le escribas cartas o cuando hables con ella.."

_**Presente**_

Ulrich abría sus ojos..y entonces empezó a sacar algo en su bolsillo derecho de su pantalón..era su celular y marcó el número del celular de Odd y lo llamó..está sonando..respondió Odd..

Odd: "Ulrich! Como has estado? Como va en tu misión!"

Ulrich: "Me alegro de oir tu voz….espera, estás con aelita? Quisiera hablar con ella"

Odd: "Si claro, espera"

_**En Francia..**_

_**18:10 P.M**_

_**Kadic College, Francia**_

_**Cuarto de Jeremie**_

Aelita estaba hablando con Jeremie, hasta que fue interrumpido por el celular de Odd..entonces Jeremie le decia a Odd:

Jeremie: "Por dios! Quién será esta vez, Odd! Ojalá que no sea uno de tus "novias""

Aelita riendo

Odd: "No, claro que no! Odd mira su celular y ve el número..reconoció que era Ulrich Es Ulrich! Odd sonríe y responde su celular"

Jeremie: "um..mandale saludos de mi parte.."

Odd: "claro que no..jajaja, es broma, lo haré!"

_**En celular..**_

Odd: "Ulrich! Como has estado? Como va en tu misión!"

Ulrich: "Me alegro de oir tu voz..espera, estás con Aelita? Quiero hablar con ella.."

Odd: "Si, espera.."

Odd: "Oh si, antes de entregar, Jeremie manda saludos :3"

Ulrich: "si..mandale las gracias…"

Odd: "lo haré"

_**En el dormitorio..**_

Odd:"Ulrich te manda las gracias, Jeremie..por cierto, él te llama, Aelita"

Aelita: "um? Quiere hablar conmigo? Está bien"

Odd le pasa su celular a Aelita

Aelita responde el celular de Odd..

_**En celular..**_

Aelita: "hola? Ulrich? Eres realmente tu?"

Ulrich: "claro que si..soy yo..extrañaba oir tu voz de nuevo.."

Aelita.: "yo igualmente..he esperado oírte otra vez…extrañaba ver tu cara otra vez..nunca olvido la cara de un buen amigo como tu.."

Ulrich: "jeje..gracias..ya me alegraste el día.."

_**De regreso a E.E.U.U..**_

Un parlante había llamado a Ulrich desde en el baño..el parlante decía..y Ulrich reconoce la voz de su jefe de F.E.A.R Rowdy Betters, el mensaje decia:

"_Ulrich Stern, presentese en el comando general de F.E.A.R en el 4to Piso…" _

Y se repite el mismo proceso..

Ulrich escuchó la voz de su jefe..y se siente un poco serio en esto lo de nueva misión..

Aelita todavía estaba en el celular, escuchó la misma voz del jefe de Ulrich, le dijo:

Aelita: "Quién era? Debe ser tu jefe.."

Ulrich: "Exacto..es mi jefe, pues..debo ir a presentarme al cuartel.."

Aelita: "Si…espero que no te pierdas, confía en mí y a todos..te extrañamos!"

Ulrich se sonríe cuando Aelita dijo eso: "lo haré..gracias.."

Ulrich cuelga su celular y aún tenia la ropa del entrenamiento..tomó su arma Beretta y lo guardó en su porta armas..y se va hacia el elevador y colocó su llave e pulsó el botón para ir al 4to Piso

_**Al llegar al 4to Piso..**_

Las puertas del elevador se habían abierto y se encuentra en la entrada al cuartel, había 2 guardias protegiendo al entrada del cuartel..pero a accesar ir allí, tuvo que poner la palma de su mano entre el escáner para comprobar su ID y rango y ya que lo habían aceptado..sus compañeros Jin Sun-Kwon (médica del equipo F.E.A.R) y Leo Janwoski (Soldado veterano del equipo F.E.A.R) allí estaba en persona, su jefe Rowdy Betters..le dijo a Ulrich: "Te estuvimos esperando..empecemos a explicar su nueva misión y de ustedes 2.."

Continuará..

Proximo Capitulo: Operación Clasificada


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capitulo 4: Operación Clasificada**_

_**2007, 14:45 P.M Lunes 5 de Febrero**_

_**E.E.U.U Washington D.C**_

_**Clasificado**_

_**En 4ºto Piso..**_

Betters empezó a hablar sobre la operación clasificada:

"_Empecemos..Es sobre un fugitivo más peligroso que ha escapado del edificio en los compartimientos secretos, ese edificio es llamado "ATC" (Armachan Technology Corporation) (eso significa Tecnología Corporación de Armachan) el fugitivo fue acompañado por unos misteriosos soldados que parecían de la milicia..y aparecieron en cada uno de las cámaras de seguridad.."esos soldados" empezaron a matar a los del seguridad ATC y todo, era un masacre..encontramos una imagen de ese fugitivo..se llama Paxton Fettel, un coronel retirado de la milicia..no sabemos el porqué él estuvo encerrado en ese edificio...por eso empezamos la operación con el orden del senado, buscar e matar a Paxton Fettel, sin alarmar a la policia e la prensa, solo será clasificado para nosotros..el equipo F.E.A.R...si quieren saber más de Paxton Fettel, observen en la pantalla..eso lo encontramos dentro de un expediente clasificado.."_

Ulrich asombraba la pantalla que está al lado de Betters, ahí estaba el expediente y la foto que fue sacado por las cámaras de seguridad antes del masacre..la cara de Paxton en eso, se veía serio e pálido..su boca estaba llena de sangre y su ropa está manchada de sangre..y miró el expediente de Paxton..pero vio algo que él tiene algo que estuvo en un proyecto clasificado de ATC..le dijo a Rowdy:

Ulrich: "Espera un momento..cúal es el proyecto clasificado de ATC..? eso lo dice en el expediente de Paxton…"

Rowdy: "El proyecto clasificado..los ATC nunca me dijeron de eso..intenté llamarlos para saber cúal era el proyecto clasificado..y ellos ni me dicen acerca de eso y se colgaron"

Ulrich: "Todo eso parece misterioso..veo que en la expediente dice que Paxton tiene poderes psíquicos..para llamar a los otros..usandolo como "títeres" quién serán los otros?"

Rowdy: "Los mismos soldados del masacre que ves, son los clones de Fettel, no sé como el Gobierno creó a esos clones, podría ser que Fettel controla a todos esos clones para hacer ataque y asalto, pero ni siquiera sé como consiguieron esas armas avanzadas parecían que los clones son del proyecto clasificado de ATC..podría ser"

Ulrich: "Los soldados..esos solo pueden controlar por Fettel?"

Sun: "Si, dependiendo su expediente y algo de expediente médico de Fettel que vi, él contiene el mayor control e máxima habilidad de su cerebro y todo eso.."

Leo: "Eso sería peligroso para nuestro equipo, detener a ese Fettel..quién tal cosa aceptará ese misión?"

Ulrich: "Yo puedo.."

Leo: "No, estás loco! Es una misión suicida! Como podrás enfrentar a esos soldados de Fettel"

Rowdy: "Oigan! Calmense! Tengo buenas noticias..el ATC nos dio la información que ellos mismos pusieron un transmisor através de su cabeza y asi podemos contactarlo desde aqui, como ven, está las coordenadas actuales, está en..mira la pantalla de coordenadas los edificios abandonados?"

Ulrich: "Mejor voy allí, necesitaré un helicóptero para ir allí.."

Rowdy: "No, ir en helicóptero allí, sería imposible, porque los soldados se notarían y alarmaría a Fettel y sus soldados"

Ulrich: "No tengo otra opción..mejor debo ir en auto..quizás haga eso silenciosamente"

Rowdy: "Buena decisión, anda a la sala de preparativos, yo mismo te llevaré, los otros irán en otro lado de esos edificios abandonados y ellos irán hacia allí, pero quiero que tu los acompañes para buscar a ese Paxton.."

Ulrich: "Si Señor.."

Ulrich se iba por la sala de preparatvos..pero antes que iba allí, se sintió un dolor de cabeza y no podía caminar y sus ojos empezaron a oscurarse..Ulrich tapa sus ojos con los manos..

Cuando tapa sus ojos, piensa en cosas..hasta que apareció la cara de Paxton Fettel diciendole: "Cúal fue tu primer recuerdo que te enamoraste de alguien..?", después que preguntó eso, se ríe misteriosamente y Ulrich dice: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO---" hasta que desapareció Paxton..de la mente..por lo tanto, de pronto re-apareció a si mismo, en primera persona, viendo un cuarto reconocido..era la misma pieza de Jeremie..y vio a Jeremie sentado en su silla entre su Pc y como siempre trabajando en su Pc..y alguien abrió la puerta, Jeremie daba la vuelta, tb Ulrich…apareció Yumi en la puerta, su cara estaba muy feliz al ver a Jeremie..pero Ulrich asombró que aún recuerda a Yumi..por lo tanto el póster de Jeremie se cambió a la cara de Paxton riendo a Ulrich..y Ulrich miró al otro lado y tb vio el póster…él siente rabia y ira entre Fettel..golpeó a ese póster con su mano derecha..y de repente el póster se rompió como si fuera una ventana rompiendo pedazos…. Entonces después que pasó eso, regresa a su vida real, Ulrich abrió con sus propios ojos y mira la luz e algunos rostros que los reconocía bien..pero aunque era un espejismo, él miró e reconoció a su lado izquierdo: Odd y Yumi y al lado derecho: Jeremie y Aelita..antes que sus ojos empezaron a mejorarse, Ulrich regresó a mirar al lado izquierdo, dijo: "Yumi..? Qué haces aquí..? No puede ser..!"

Continuará..

Proximo Capitulo 5: La Operación Comienza


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capitulo 5: La operación comienza**_

_**2007, 18:00 P.M Lunes 5 de Febrero **_

_**E.E.U.U, Washington D.C**_

_**Los Edificios abandonados**_

_**Anteriores sucesos en el cuartel..**_

Ulrich estaba en la enfermería del cuartel de F.E.A.R, estaba acompañado de sus 2 compañeros y su jefe. Antes que mejorara sus ojos, Ulrich creyó que ha visto a Yumi sentada al lado suyo…ahora después que mejoraron sus ojos, Yumi era un espejismo..era realmente Jin Sun-Kwon..y ella no reconocía lo que dijo Ulrich, el nombre de Yumi y a ella lo pregunta:

Jin: "Quién es Yumi, Ulrich?"

Ulrich: "No es nadie..es una amiga mía que la conocí hace tiempo, en Kadic College en Francia"

Betters: "No es donde estaban tus amigos en Francia? Creo que vi tu expediente..que tienes amigos en Francia, antes de que el grupo te eligiera"

Ulrich: "Exacto.."

Beters: "pues..estás listo para empezar la operación?"

Ulrich: "Si señor..voy en camino a la sala de preparación."

Ulrich se paraba de la cama de la enfermería, se iba al elevador..aún tenía la llave y ID para ir a esa sala de preparación que estaba en el 2do Subterráneo..

_**En el 2do Subterráneo..**_

Ulrich llegaba allí e iba a la sala de preparación e buscando su locker D-48, de pronto ya habia encontrado su locker, insertó su combinación en el candado, ya estaba abierto el locker, sacó su casco para ir a la misión e iba a la armería para recibir el Heckler & Koch MP5 con 4 cartuchos de 9mm y 3 cartuchos para su Beretta M9ER, pero aún tenia su ropa de militar completa para empezar la operación…y después se iba al elevador otra vez para ir al estacionamiento que estaba en el primer piso.

_**En el primer Piso..**_

Ulrich salió por el elevador y tenia que ir apresuradamente buscando el auto de Rowdy y allí estaba en el auto, manejando para llevar a Ulrich a los edificios abandonados.. y allí empieza la operación…

_**Ahora, en los sucesos del empiezo…**_

Ulrich estaba preparando y cargando su MP5 mientras que Rowdy explicaba todo sobre ATC, Fettel y por último, los objetivos para esta operación. Ya que ellos pasaban por un callejón sin salida, antes que saliera Ulrich, Rowdy dice a él que Fettel todavía sigue en el edificio abandonado, según las coordenadas del GPS que vio Rowdy.

Ulrich salió del auto armado con su arma MP5 y fue agachado entre una reja con palos y logró salir de él..

Se empieza la operación..

Continuará..

Habrá continuación del Capitulo 5, pronto!


	6. Continuación del Capitulo 5

_**Continuación del Capitulo 5: Operación Comienza **_

_**2007, 18:05 P.M Lunes 5 Febrero**_

**_E.E.U.U, Washington D.C_**

_**Los Edificios abandonados**_

_**Activo: Ulrich Stern (GPS)**_

Ulrich miraba por este edificio abandonado, la puerta de entrada había tapado con madera como si este edificio no se existiera. De pronto Ulrich debía sacar estas maderas con su arma, como si fuera un martillo golpeandolo desde estas maderas. Ulrich lograba abrir esta puerta detrás de estas maderas y lo único que era arrodillarse y pasar esta entrada detrás de estas maderas. Cuando ya se hizo, vio que estaba entre el lobby, porque vio las 2 acensores dañados o quizás fuera de servicio. Ulrich encontró las escaleras que conducía al 22º piso, porque él pensaba que Fettel estuviera en este piso, según las coordenadas que recién avisó Betters.

Ulrich entraba caminando por esas escaleras, conducidas por el 22º piso, portado con su arma Heckler & Koch MP5, lo estaba revisando la carga de su arma, al llegar en el 3er piso.

**_22º Piso.._**

Ya había llegado Ulrich en el 3er piso, sentía que Fetteñ está cerca en la próxima puerta, pero cuando se acercó esta próxima puerta, escuchó un ruido al otro lado, son los pasos de un desconocido que está acercando a la puerta principal (pero estaba acorralado por las cosas que estaban dejadas como si preparaba una emboscada) Ulrich se dio vuelta al otro lado, sacando el seguro del MP5 y lo apuntaba a esta puerta..aún siguen aumentando los pasos, están muy cerca de la ubicación exacta de Ulrich. Cuando terminó este ruido, la cerradura estaba abierta y apareció un rostro reconocido y la voz que lo llamaba "Ulrich? Sé que estás aquí, abra la puerta."

Ulrich se asombró después de reconocer la voz, era su compañero de equipo, Leo Janowoski, decidió sacar estas cosas enfrente de la puerta y Janwoski logró entrar la puerta y le dijo a Ulrich: "Gracias Ulrich..este es la puerta donde está Fettel, verdad?" (Janwoski señaló la puerta que estaba al lado izquierdo de Ulrich)

Leo y Ulrich están listos en posición de derribar esta puerta y ya se hizo, Janwoski derribó la puerta con su pie derecho. Después que él derribó la puerta, Ulrich sentía un presentimiento, sus ojos se empezaban a ver la habitación en cámara lenta y la voz desconocida de la nada, lo dice:

"Yo nacía aquí..mis padres me abandonaron, antes que me encontraron los militares para empezar el proyecto….."

La voz desaparecía, por el llamado de Leo diciendole: "Ulrich, ven acá, encontré a alguien!". Ulrich se asintió con su cabeza para ver mejor, iba por otro lado donde estaba Leo. Ahí estaba él y con un cuerpo que era la víctima por Paxton.

Leo llamó a Betters para que venga Sun para evaluar la situación de esta víctima.

El cuerpo, su cara estaba arriba, todo manchado de sangre y sus manos estaban amarrados atrás, entre las 2 muñecas en la silla donde estaba. De repente recibió una llamada de Rowdy diciendo que la frecuencia de Fettel, está más cerca de la escena del crimen. Leo le pidió a Ulrich que vaya al otro lado, en el techo que está derecho, que Ulrich revise el lugar para ver si está Fettel exactamente.

Entonces Ulrich subió arriba por las escaleras y abre la puerta. Ahí estaba en el techo, el amancer lo había mostrado sus ojos y Ulrich intentó sacar el casco para ver mejor sin él.

Estuvo revisando el área, no había nadie, después se iba por el lado derecho, que el camino de ir allí es estrecho, él debía pasar desde ahí. Recién recibió una llamada emergente de Rowdy, pero fue interferido, ya no podía recibirlo bien desde el techo.. De pronto apareció Fettel de la nada, portando una silla en sus 2 manos y lo golpeó directo a la cabeza de Ulrich, Ulrich estaba inconsciente de este golpe que recibió de Fettel..

_**Minutos después..**_

Ulrich abrió un poco sus ojos, vio a los mismos soldados de Fettel que vio en el video anteriormente y escuchó una conversación incompleta entre Fettel y el soldado..

(Fettel se arrodilló viendo a Ulrich inconsciente)

Soldado #1: "……..Cúal es nuestro próximo objetivo?"

Fettel: (aún viendo a Ulrich inconsciente): "Su…..objetivo es ir a la……fábrica de ATC que……debemos …….a una persona…conozco del….proyecto……. (mirando al soldado #1) Entendido Soldado?"

Soldado #1: "Sí señor" (regresa a la formación donde el sargento explica las órdenes)

Fettel regresó a mirar la cara de Ulrich, por lo tanto, el soldado #2 (Sargento Mayor) debía hacer indicaciones para regresar al helipuerto al otro lado que estaba el helicóptero esperando por ellos.

Sargento: "Señor, debemos ir, llegaremos en 45 minutos aprox. ETA 45.."

Fettel: "En un momento, sargento.."

Sargento: "Si señor.." (Esperando para que Fettel lo acompañe)

Fettel le dijo una cosa a Ulrich que estaba inconsciente:

"Parecemos hermanos, pero de mente e visión verdad? Te digo una sola pista: Origin.."

Entonces se levanta Fettel y se va de regreso al helicóptero acompañado por el sargento.

_**Más tarde de unos minutos…**_

Ulrich ya amaneció con furia por lo de la golpiza que recibió y se iba armado con su ametralladora H&K MP5 enojado, para atrapar a Fettel y sus soldados en el helipuerto.

Pero era muy tarde desaparecieron los soldados y Fettel, porque las escaleras para ir allí, fue destruido por los soldados.

Por lo tanto, Ulrich recibió una llamada emergente de Rowdy y Ulrich respondió x eso. Ulrich debía regresar a la escena del crimen y allí estaba Sun revisando los aspectos de la víctima y dio el resultado a todos sobre esto…

Continuará..

Próximo Capitulo 6: Industria y Fábrica de ATC


End file.
